Durante a Madrugada
by flor do deserto
Summary: Kagome disse a Inuyasha que ficaria dez dias em casa e que ele não podia, sob hipótese alguma, ir buscá-la antes do prazo ou ela o faria se arrepender disso. Bem, então se era assim que ela queria, Inuyasha iria deixar aquela bruxa teimosa para lá e não a iria ver nenhum um dia sequer... Será que não?


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Durante a madrugada.**

Inuyasha e Kagome haviam começado uma nova discussão.

Quer dizer, na verdade era só a mesma velha discussão de sempre.

—Como assim você vai voltar para a sua casa por _dez dias _inteiros Kagome?! — Inuyasha exaltou-se.

—Ai Inuyasha, mas o que foi que você não entendeu? — Kagome girou os olhos, já impaciente — Foi o que eu disse: dez dias. Dez dias são dez dias. Eu estive aqui na Era Feudal por trinta dias inteiros. Então nada mais justo!

—Então quer dizer que agora você quer ficar um dia lá para cada três aqui?! Eu não vou deixar! — Inuyasha reclamou já pegando de volta a mochila amarela de Kagome.

—SENTA! — Kagome gritou irritada, e puxou sua mochila de cima do caído hanyou — _Eu vou _para casa Inuyasha e você não pode me proibir!

Inuyasha ergueu o rosto do chão.

—Espere bruxa!

Mas Kagome lançou um olhar mortal a ele.

—E se você for me buscar antes da manhã do décimo primeiro dia ou, _no máximo, _a noite do décimo dia, eu juro que vou mandá-lo sentar tantas vezes que você não vai mais conseguir se levantar por uma semana!

Inuyasha recuou, acuado e mal-humorado.

—Feh! Então vai embora de uma vez se é isso que você quer sua bruxa! Eu não ligo! — e dizendo isso ele foi embora dali aos saltos, ainda gritando: — Só não me culpe se você for esmagada por uma daquelas carroças de metal gigante da sua época! Ou se Naraku terminar de juntar os fragmentos durante essas suas férias idiotas!

—Aquilo se chama ônibus, idiota! — Kagome gritou furiosa em resposta.

Ai, mas que garoto mais problemático!

Kagome suspirou sentando-se na beira do poço.

—Não se preocupe senhorita Kagome, eu tenho certeza que logo Inuyasha vai se acalmar. — Miroku a tranquilizou aproximando-se.

—Sim, aquele idiota sempre faz isso! Ele é um crianção! — afirmou Shippou no ombro de Miroku, aproveitando-se de Inuyasha não estar ali para lhe bater.

Kagome colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha.

—Pois eu prefiro que ele ainda fique irritado por mais um tempo. — confessou.

—O que quer dizer com isso Kagome? — Sango perguntou segurando Kirara nos braços.

Os quatro haviam se mantido afastados durante toda a briga de Inuyasha e Kagome.

—Eu só disse que queria ficar em casa por dez dias para ver se ele me deixava, pelo menos, quatro dias em paz. — confessou — Pelo menos enquanto estiver irritado eu não acho que ele vá tentar ir atrás de mim.

—E aquela ameaça também pode funcionar como uma inibidora bem eficiente. — Miroku sorriu.

—É, isso também, mas eu só queria assustá-lo um pouquinho por garantia. — Kagome sorriu — Shippou, quando eu voltar vou te trazer doces e uma caixa nova de lápis de cera.

Ela virou-se e pulou dentro do poço.

Mas seis dias depois não houvera nem sinal de Inuyasha ainda e Kagome havia começado a achar que talvez houvesse exagerado um pouquinho... Mas também não era como se ela precisasse pedir desculpas ou algo assim! Ela não havia feito nada de errado, Inuyasha precisava mesmo lhe dar um tempo às vezes para relaxar... Mas também não precisava levar tudo o que ela dizia tão a sério assim.

—Ele nunca me escuta, por que resolveu escutar justo dessa vez? — resmungou consigo mesma, fechando a janela do quarto.

Claro que não era como se ela quisesse que Inuyasha viesse buscá-la, mas se ele pelo menos viesse vê-la... Ele sempre vinha, não é? E então ela se recusava a voltar e os dois passavam alguns dias tranquilos na Era dela.

Mas sem Inuyasha ali Kagome estava entediada, ela suspirou sentando-se em sua cama, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer, havia dito que ficaria fora por dez dias, e se Inuyasha não fazia questão que ela voltasse mais cedo, então ela ficaria os dez dias!

Mas nunca se sabe... Quem sabe amanhã ele não viesse?

O dia seguinte seria o sétimo dia, e também domingo, então Kagome aproveitaria par ir às compras e repor o abastecimento de sua mochila amarela.

Já era madrugada, passava das duas da manhã, quando a janela de Kagome começou a abrir-se lenta e silenciosamente e Inuyasha entrou cuidadosamente por ali.

Ele agachou-se ao lado da cama e observou Kagome dormindo.

Que garota teimosa! Por que é que ela queria tanto assim ficar na Era dela?! E ainda por cima fizera aquela ameaça ridícula!

E agora ele nem sequer podia vir vê-la, porque no instante em que o visse chegar — fosse para buscá-la ou não — aquela maluca certamente ia começar a gritar "Senta" sem nem parar para escutá-lo.

E por isso ele era obrigado a vir vê-la durante a madrugada, quando sabia que Kagome já estaria dormindo.

Mas não que ele estivesse sentindo falta dela, nada disso, isso seria idiotice! Era só que com ela passando tanto tempo sozinha sem tê-lo por perto... Qualquer coisa podia acontecer! Ela podia ser atropelada! Podia cair num buraco! Podia ser atingida por uma bola assassina perdida! Então Inuyasha vinha todas as noites para ter certeza de que Kagome ainda estava inteira. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com ela, nada disso! Isso também seria uma idiotice! É só que, se Kagome arranjasse um aranhãozinho sequer, ela iria usar isso como desculpa para ficar ainda mais tempo ali.

Inuyasha passou a mão levemente pelo rosto de Kagome, afastando um pouco do cabelo dali, ela parecia bem, Inuyasha suspirou aliviado.

—Bruxa idiota. — resmungou.

Por que dez dias precisavam demorar tanto a passar?

Na manhã seguinte quando Kagome acordou ela notou a janela aberta e ficou em duvida se a havia fechado ou não na noite anterior, na verdade ela vinha tendo essa mesma dúvida todas as manhãs desde que voltara para casa, mas nunca conseguia se lembrar da resposta com exatidão.

Bem, Kagome espreguiçou-se, de qualquer forma hoje era domingo e ela havia decidido sair para as compras.

E quem sabe Inuyasha não viesse hoje, não é?

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
